


When the Night is Young

by clairefraser



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27079093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clairefraser/pseuds/clairefraser
Summary: Caitríona makes a bold move that Sam finds he rather likes.He likes it a lot.
Relationships: Caitriona Balfe/Sam Heughan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	When the Night is Young

"Sam?" he hears Cait calling from  _ their  _ bedroom, and speeds up in his task, quickly undoing his tie, hanging it on a hook by the bathroom door, before removing his cufflinks and stowing them carefully away.   
  
She's standing by the mirror, taking off her jewellery and he stands back for a moment, just to admire her silhouette against the warm glow of the lights. He smiles when she meets his gaze through her reflection, and he quickly moves to stand behind her, hands resting against her shoulders, fingers tracing patterns onto her skin.    
  
She leans back into his touch and they take a moment to just enjoy the silence, the calm. The evening had been filled with music and dancing and other people, but the night is still young, and the night is theirs.   
  
Cait's hair is still in an intricate twist, held up by four diamanté studded pins, and he knows that she's left them there for him. Resting one hand against her neck, his thumb stroking her bare skin, he trails the other up to the first pin, taking a deep breath before easing it out. He watches mesmerised as that section of her hair tumbles down, cascading in a dark waterfall against her back.   
  
Sam repeats his motions until all her hair is free, handing her the pins and bending down to bury his face against her curls, like silk against his rougher skin, like a breath of fresh air.   
  
She doesn't let him linger in his motions for too long, dislodging him as she turns to face him, immediately reaching for him, placing her palms against his chest. He stills, just watching as she fiddles with the buttons of his shirt, undoing them.    
  
The night air is cool against his skin, but Cait seems mostly unaffected, despite how much skin she has had exposed all evening. She runs her hands over him, fingers trailing through the hair on his chest as he shrugs his shirt off.   
  
He raises an eyebrow in surprise when she moves to undo his belt, and then his pants, and before he has a further opportunity to react, she's hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers as well and tugging everything down.    
  
Sam swallows, trying to refrain from shuddering at the sudden change in temperature, standing stark naked in front of his smirking girlfriend. He's not embarrassed, mostly intrigued, and the cold is the last thing on his mind when he sees the look she is giving him, a familiar warmth beginning to spread through his body.   
  
Cait turns her back to him once more, and he quickly steps out of his fallen pants, kicking them roughly to the side. He runs his hands over her shoulders, her arms, her back, smiling as he feels her relax beneath his touch.    
  
She brushes her hair to the side to give him access to the zipper of her dress, and in doing so, exposes the length of her neck, and he can't help himself as he bends down, trailing his lips against her even as his hands reach for the zip.   
  
He can feel her shudder against him as he sucks a bruise into her neck, his fingers dancing against each inch of bare skin revealed as he tugs the zipper down.    
  
Sam freezes when he hits the bottom, just below the small of her back, and he realises two important things.   
  
One. Cait definitely wasn't wearing a bra, not that anyone who wasn't undressing her could tell. He'd found himself distracted several times throughout the evening by the slight cleavage her very tight dress had exposed.   
  
And two. There was a possibility that Cait wasn't wearing panties. That query would be easily answered if the zipper just went an inch lower, but he's left wondering.   
  
"Are you naked under this dress," he whispers lowly into her ear, pulling her against him with one hand flat on her midsection and he doesn't even need to look at their reflections in the mirror to know that she's grinning.   
  
"I guess you'll have to take it off to find out."   
  
He groans, unable to stop himself from grinding none too gently against her ass, his cock rapidly hardening against her and he thinks he should probably get her naked before he ruins her dress and their evening.   
  
He slips his hands into the sides of her dress, and its a very tight fit as he peels the fabric away from her, replacing it with his wandering hands. She lets out a small gasp as he cups her exposed breasts in both hands, giving them a gentle squeeze that lasts not long enough before he's moving down her body and taking her dress with him.    
  
She arches her back when he reaches her waist, and he hooks his thumbs into the bunched up fabric to ease it over her hips and ass, grinning when his suspicions are confirmed.   
  
_ Cait had been walking around without underwear all night. _

The thought alone is almost enough to get him off.

But he has the world's most beautiful woman by his side, and he's not sure how happy she'll be if he finishes before they even begin. And so he concentrates on the most mundane thoughts his brain can possibly conjure up as he gives her dress one last tug and it falls to the ground, pooling around Cait's bare feet.    
  
They've been drawing things out all evening, taking it slow, but now that they're both naked, skin against skin, it's like a flip is switched and everything begins happening all at once.    
  
Cait slinks past him, and he watches her move, eyes trained on her as she crawls up into their bed, and he's definitely not imagining the way her hips swing as she goes. She lies down on her back, crossing one leg over the other, regarding him with a look of impatience and he quickly moves closer.    
  
Sam climbs up over her, one hand unhooking and spreading her legs even though his gaze is focused solely on her face, and she smiles, pulling him down for a kiss. When their lips meet, the first thing he tastes is the wine she had been sipping on earlier in the evening, and then it's all Cait, the familiarity of her tongue against his, the way she nibbles his lip, the way she smirks even as they kiss.   
  
She throws her head back with a soft gasp as his hands move up her bare thighs and then he's touching her, fingers running through her wet folds.   
  
"Why weren't you wearing panties tonight?" he whispers, teeth tugging at her earlobe and she pants, smiling wickedly before she answers him.   
  
"They ruined the line of my dress," she says, breathless, inhaling deeply before she continues. "And, oh-", she's cut off when his thumb rubs against the side of her clit, moaning loudly for the first and hopefully not last time for the evening, "I would have only ruined them anyway. Seeing you so confident on the red carpet. You know what that does to me."   
  
Cait draws her lower lip between her teeth, her darkened eyes meeting his and he's kind of glad he didn't realise during the earlier events because he's not sure he would have made it through with that knowledge on his mind.

He grins, heart swelling with pride and cock hardening even further. Sam had plans - he wanted to get her off with his fingers, bury his face against her and eat her out, and then maybe take her from behind, taste her once more before letting her take control, pushing him down onto the sheets and riding him until he finally came. In his adult years, he'd built up good stamina, never had trouble lasting, but he'd never been so attracted to someone, never been with someone as beautiful as Cait.   
  
She cups his cheek with one hand and it's almost crazy how connected they are, how they can know what the other is thinking without ever voicing their wants, their needs. How incredible a bond they'd managed to form in such a short time together.    
  
Cait leans up, her lips a hair's breadth from his as she whispers a command he has no choice but to follow.   
  
"Fuck me."   
  
He wraps a hand around her thigh, inching her legs even further apart even as he takes his cock, rubbing the head against her, feeling it slip in the wetness.   
  
Cait whimpers, panting harshly and he doesn't tease her anymore, pushing straight in and bottoming out.   
  
The long drawn out groan he releases is completely drowned out as she cries out his name, and he moves big hands to grip her hips tightly as he rocks into her.   
  
He watches, mesmerised by the look of pleasure on Cait's face as she teases her own breast, fingers rubbing against her hardened nipple as her other hand trails down her stomach to where they are joined to bring herself closer to ecstasy.   
  
Sam concentrates on one thing only, finding the spot that will give her everything she needs, and he knows the moment he has because she throws her head back, letting out a guttural scream as her walls clamp down around him.    
  
It doesn't take anymore effort for him to come, collapsing on top of her as he releases, pressing his face to her neck, biting and sucking, trying his best to prolong the pleasure for her.   
  
"You're amazing," he pants out, struggling to catch his breath and she smiles, running her fingers through his hair and holding him closer.


End file.
